


Promise

by smallameangel



Series: Frans Week Short Stories [16]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans (Undertale) Doesn't Remember Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallameangel/pseuds/smallameangel
Summary: Day 2 forfransweek's2019 tumblr challenge!Despite saying that they wouldn’t reset, Frisk did it...but why? And to top things off, Sans is now confronted with keeping a promise that he didn’t remember making.





	Promise

Sans was never good at promises. In fact, he hated them, though that was through no fault of his own. He sat against the cold stone door, his black shorts and pink slippers frosted over from the surrounding snow. 

Every day he would hear the familiar sounds of crying, knocking and scratching against it. Sordid laughter would fill the air if he said nothing, though most days he would ask a simple question in the hopes of a positive reply.

* heya kiddo, his voice strained but bright. * you ready to appologize and be judged? 

Silence.

He didn’t know why Frisk had chosen to reset the timeline. He couldn’t remember anything that had happened. All he had was his notebook, its pages worn, coffee-stained and filled to the brim with a life he had maybe lived once in a blue moon. They had been happy. The freedom of monster-kind had been an uplifting world event. Humans had welcomed monsters with open arms, and with Frisk as their ambassador, the transition had been as smooth as the silk bedsheets they had once shared.

He sighed in response.

* do i mean nothing to you now? was the kindness you showed us just a farce? 

Silence.

* what did toriel say this time? did she remember anything? i doubt it... after all, i don’t remember a thing either. heck, if it wasn’t for that promise... i wouldn’t know much myself.

Tired laughter made its way through the now magic-filled doors. He couldn’t let them out. Not as they currently were. Not without fulfilling his promise. 

* i’m tired of this, frisk. please... just... tell me why you wrote that note. 

Silence.

Sans quietly pulled the notebook from his jacket’s inner pocket, slowly tracing the letter Frisk had left for him at the back. « I’ve been so naïve. Please, promise me that the next time we meet, you’ll kill me on sight. »

Their conversation ended as it began. Crying, knocking and scratching filled the air. The dull thuds that echoed through the closed door became violent, frenzied, until, finally, silence reigned.

His hands trembled as he added another talleymark to the page beneath Frisk’s letter. This was a promise he refused to keep.


End file.
